


На букву «М»

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Prison, Prison Sex, Romance, Slash, Smoking, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Иногда жизнь подкидывает неожиданные сюрпризы…
Relationships: Mickey Milkovich/Ian Gallagher
Kudos: 5





	На букву «М»

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует немного видоизменённая цитата из советского к/ф «Джентльмены удачи».  
> Таймлайн слегка не соответствует сериальному: Микки и Йен попали в тюрьму немного позже и срок у них немного больше.

Иди ты нахуй, Галлагер.  
Иди ты нахуй, Галлагер.  
Эта фраза крутилась в голове у Микки, словно он включил сломанную пластинку на древнем проигрывателе и игла попала в трещину. Во рту была острая горечь, и совсем не от избытка выкуренных сигарет — просто горчили вязнувшие на языке слова.  
Иди ты нахуй, Галлагер.  
Микки взглянул на свои пальцы, сжимавшие руль, и увидел, что те едва заметно подрагивают. Блядь, не хватало из-за сраного Йена Галлагера ещё и в аварию попасть.  
Уж точно не потому у него руки дрожат, что перенервничал, пересекая мексиканскую границу. Это всё Йен.  
Блядский Йен Галлагер, бросивший его на этой самой границе.  
Микки сильнее вцепился в руль — так, что побелели костяшки. Он ещё помнил их последний поцелуй, которого поначалу в раздербанке хотел избежать. Помнил вкус губ и языка Йена, прикосновение его тёплых дрожащих пальцев к своей щеке.  
У Йена пальцы тоже дрожали. Жалел, что бросает? Ага. Сам же бросил и сам же жалел.  
Нахуй.  
Микки старался не думать о том, что в глазах у Йена при расставании блестели слёзы. Не похуй ли, жалел он или нет? Всё равно бросил. Остался. Не уехал с ним, Микки.  
Иди ты нахуй, Галлагер.  
Память услужливо подсовывала последние несколько ночей, что они провели вместе. Поцелуи Йена, ласки, тяжесть тела, горячий член, распирающий задницу.  
Может, ещё одеялко раскинем и на звёздочки полюбуемся?..  
Полюбовались. Напоследок. А толку?  
Иди ты…  
В очередной раз додумать навязшую мысль Микки не успел. Горечь во рту стала сильнее, кишки скрутило в узел, и он, едва успев припарковать машину на обочине, опрометью кинулся из неё.  
Блядь…  
Рвало Микки долго. Женский парик сполз с головы и свалился совсем рядом с лужей блевотины; подбирать его не хотелось.  
Прекрасно. Он что, напоследок ещё и траванулся? В одной из тех занюханных забегаловок, где они перекусывали по дороге?  
А Йен что? Его тоже сейчас выворачивает?  
Блядский Йен Галлагер, хули я продолжаю о тебе волноваться…  
Тяжело дыша, Микки выпрямился. Утёр тыльной стороной руки рот, полез в машину за бутылкой минералки. Прополоскать глотку, покурить да можно ехать дальше. Вроде отпустило.  
…На заднем сиденье машины лежали деньги.  
Накопления Йена, которые он снял со счёта на глазах у Микки. Которые Микки отказался у него взять.  
«Не нужны мне твои сраные деньги. Мне нужен ты».  
Выходит, всё равно подбросил. Тайком.  
Блядский Йен Галлагер…

***

— Мамма мия.  
— Ну чего? — огрызнулся Микки, покосившись на донну Розу, у которой снимал комнатку. — Ну сблевал. Донна Роза, я не… — мелькнула мысль, что хозяйка боится, не передоза ли у её жильца, — я не обдолбанный.  
Наркоту он действительно не принимал. Хоть и связался с наркокартелем — ну а чем ещё зарабатывать на жизнь в Мексике, сбежав из тюрьмы Соединённых Штатов? — но сам к товару не притрагивался.  
— Мамма мия, — повторила донна Роза. С необычайным для её внушительных габаритов проворством подошла к Микки, ловко выдернула у него изо рта сигарету, которую он только собирался подкурить, и бросила на землю.  
— Эй, вы чего? — искренне возмутился Микки. — Это ещё что за… насильственный ЗОЖ, во?! Моё здоровье, что хочу, то и…  
— Не только твоё, — уверенно заявила донна Роза, и Микки обалдел ещё больше.  
— Блядь, а чьё ещё?! Я же не вам в лицо…  
Донна Роза бесцеремонно задрала Микки рубашку и положила ладонь на живот.  
— Я, знаешь ли, повидала немало беременных, — на её лице была написана неприкрытая гордость. — Больше женщин, но и мужчин тоже. У тебя давно был секс? Я имею в виду, чтобы трахал не ты, а трахали тебя?  
— Да я вообще не… — Микки хотел сказать «не подставляюсь», но осёкся.  
Они с Йеном собирались сбежать в Мексику вместе. Они трахались как кролики на протяжении всего пути к границе.  
Они, разумеется, не предохранялись — как и всегда.  
И тошнит Микки… вот с тех самых пор. А думал, что чем-то травится. Думал, желудок мексикосскую жратву не принимает.  
Блядский Йен Галлагер…  
Микки побледнел, не отрывая глаз от широкого смуглого лица донны Розы.  
— Я же… я же всё это время курил, — пробормотал он. — Выпивал… и вообще… Блядь, да я вообще не знаю, что теперь делать! Как… вынашивать, рожать… заботиться…  
Наверно, ещё не поздно было сделать аборт. Но эту мысль Микки отбросил, не успев додумать до конца.  
Будь этот пиздюк от кого-то другого, может, он бы и… Но от ребёнка Йена он не избавится. Хоть и злится на себя за то, что до сих пор не может рыжего Галлагера забыть.  
Донна Роза заулыбалась во весь рот.  
— Это ничего, — сказала она и обняла Микки пухлой рукой за шею. — Я тебе помогу, милый. Говорю же, я таких, как ты, целую кучу перевидала.  
— Ладно, — Микки посмотрел на валявшуюся на земле сигарету и вздохнул.  
И неожиданно для себя самого улыбнулся тоже.

***

— Йен…  
— М-м-м?.. — лениво отозвался Йен с верхних нар.  
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Говори, — разрешил Йен и, судя по шелесту бумаги, перевернул очередную страницу.  
— Да брось ты читать! — не выдержал Микки и со всей дури саданул кулаком в нары Йена снизу. — Целыми днями в тюремной библиотечке просиживаешь, решил на зоне наверстать то, что в школе упустил?!  
— Нет, — судя по голосу, Йен усмехнулся. — Просто книжки интересные попадаются. С приключениями. Хочешь, почитаю вслух.  
— Не хочу, — сердито проворчал Микки. — Я, блядь, поговорить с тобой хочу. Серьёзно. Слезай давай и садись рядом.  
Йен негромко вздохнул, но всё же спрыгнул с верхней полки и сел на нижние нары рядом с Микки.  
— Ну что случилось? И слушай, не целыми днями я читаю. И зато целыми ночами с тобой трахаюсь.  
— Да не о том я, — Микки накрыл ладонью руку Йена, лёгшую ему на бедро, переплёл пальцы и тоже вздохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Я… о том, что со мной случилось в Мексике. Пока… ну… пока тебя не было рядом.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала пиздец сентиментально, и Микки, разозлившись на самого себя, засопел.  
— А что случилось? — Йен недоумевающе похлопал рыжими ресницами. — Ты работал на картель, я знаю. Потом ты его сдал, и тебе разрешили сесть в одну камеру со мной. Микки, я знаю, ты всё это ради меня, ты…  
— Да перестань, — оборвал Микки Йена и слегка встряхнул его руку. — Похуй уже. Я… понимаешь… я в Мексике…  
Блядь, ну и как такое сказать?!  
— Ты… — неожиданно щёки Йена вспыхнули малиновым румянцем, и он шумно вдохнул. — У тебя кто-то появился? Да? Что-то серьёзное? А со мной ты… ко мне… ради меня… просто потому что боялся, что я в тюрьме пропаду? Блядь, так я и дум…  
— Да заткнись нахуй! — теперь Микки злился уже не только на себя. — Это в твоём стиле, а не в моём, — с кем-то, кроме меня, якобы всерьёз путаться!  
Йен перестал хватать ртом воздух и виновато опустил голову.  
— Ну да, — покаянно пробормотал он. — Микки, прости, я тогда… ну, я сам не свой был…  
— Да-да, — снова перебил его Микки. — У тебя биполярка, ты не отвечаешь за свои действия и так далее. Похуй, проехали уже. Хрен я тебя ещё хоть раз от себя отпущу.  
— Не отпускай, — твёрдо сказал Йен и сжал его пальцы. — Ну так что ты мне…  
— …Милкович!  
Дверь камеры распахнулась.  
— Почта тебе. Письмо из Мексики. Читай давай, может, тебя друганы тех отыскали, кого ты сдал?  
— Да пошёл ты, — беззлобно бросил Микки зэку, развозившему тюремную почту, и взял измятый конверт. Посмотрел на адрес, старательно выведенный округлым детским почерком, и кровь отхлынула от его щёк.  
— Что там? — Йен склонился над плечом Микки. — Кто пишет? Тебя же не… тебя же не нашли друзья картеля, правда? Блядь, да кто это писал, будто ребёнок…  
Микки молча разорвал конверт и вытащил аккуратно сложенный листок в клеточку. Развернул его и начал читать вслух:  
«Дорогой папа!  
Мы узнали, что ты сидишь в тюрьме, и очень обрадовались, потому что думали, что ты умер. А тётя Роза раньше говорила, что ты был американским лётчиком и погиб в Ираке…»  
— Лётчик-налётчик, — машинально пробормотал Йен. — Но… Микки, что это зна…  
— То и значит, — Микки поднял на него глаза и вздохнул. — Это то, о чём я собирался тебе рассказать… давно уже собирался… да всё не решался, блядь. Йен, у меня дети. Двое пиздюков. Сын и дочка, близнецы. Чёрт, не у меня… у нас с тобой. Понимаешь… когда мы с тобой ехали к мексиканской границе…  
— Ты… ты от меня забеременел, — Йен выглядел совершенно ошарашенным и был ещё бледнее Микки.  
— Ну да, — на лице Микки появилось смущённое выражение. — Было ещё не поздно сделать аборт, но… но я…  
— Не захотел? — совсем тихо спросил Йен.  
— Не захотел. Потому что от тебя. Хоть и злился на тебя — пиздец… твердил сам себе — дескать, видеть больше не хочу… а…  
Йен расплылся в улыбке.  
— Как их зовут?  
— Мэнди и Майкл. Майкл — чтобы тоже Микки был, но… ну, не Михайло, как я. А Мэнди — в честь сеструхи. Хоть я и в душе не ебу, где она сейчас.  
— Хорошие имена, — негромко сказал Йен, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Ага. Рад, что тебе нравятся.  
— И… — Йен помолчал, — и они не знали, что ты…  
— …на нарах чалюсь? Не знали. И про тебя тоже. Я сначала думал, что так лучше будет. Донна Роза — ну, она моей квартирной хозяйкой была, и роды тоже она принимала, — их вырастить обещала, писала мне регулярно про них, они её тёткой звали, я думал — я-то им зачем? Мы оба? Два зэка?  
— Дурак, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Йен. — Дети должны знать, кто их родители. И где они. Даже если такие, как мой отец… или твой. А мы с тобой всё-таки получше будем.  
— Да пожалуй что и получше, — Микки хмыкнул. — Ну, в общем, в итоге я Розе написал — уже отсюда, — чтобы она им всё рассказала. Про меня сперва. Я подумал — ну, вдруг ты не захочешь…  
— …наших детей? Блядь, Микки, ты точно дурак. Конечно, захочу! Когда мы выйдем, мы их заберём, да? Из Мексики? Будем растить вместе?  
— Заберём, — подтвердил Микки, тоже расплываясь в улыбке, и почувствовал себя так, словно с его души свалился огромный камень.  
— А тяжело вообще было? — полюбопытствовал Йен. — Вынашивать, рожать?  
— Без сигарет больше всего тяжело, — Микки хохотнул. — И рожать, да. Я, между прочим, понятия не имел, что их там аж двое.  
Йен засмеялся в голос.  
— Знаешь, Фрэнк всегда хвастался, что у нас, Галлагеров, самая животворящая сперма.  
— Ха. Ну, выходит, и правда.  
— Микки, иди сюда…  
Йен потянулся за поцелуем, и Микки охотно поймал его губы своими.

— Иди сюда, — Йен обхватил Микки за плечи и потянул на себя. — Ну же… чернышка…  
Отбой уже был, свет в камерах погасили. Только через незакрытое окошко запертой на ночь двери из коридора падала полоска света.  
— Чё, оседлать тебя? — так же вполголоса спросил Микки. — Блядь, нары узкие, как же уже заебало… хочу на нормальной кровати…  
— Выйдем — будем на нормальной, — пообещал Йен и крепко поцеловал его в губы. — Микки, стой… не оседлать, нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня сверху. Хочешь?  
— Хочу, — Микки ухмыльнулся, пристраиваясь между разведённых ног Йена. — У нас смазка ещё есть?  
— Не-а. Тот вазелин, что я из лазарета спёр, вчера закончился. Послюни.  
— Ага, — Микки облизал два пальца, нащупал вход Йена, потёр края, протолкнул сразу оба пальца внутрь. — Блядь, пиздец ты узкий… Вазелина сопри ещё, ладно? С ним лучше.  
— Ещё бы не лучше, — пробормотал Йен, ёрзая на нарах и пытаясь сильнее насадиться на пальцы Микки. — Ладно, хватит, иди сюда… пиздец тебя хочу…  
Микки хотел было сказать, что Йена не помешало бы порастягивать подольше, но вместо этого рывком вытащил пальцы и подхватил его под колени.  
Хрен с тобой, рыжий лобок. Хочешь терпеть — терпи.  
Потому что мне тебя тоже пиздец хочется.

— Йен… — Микки шагнул через порог камеры и взглянул на Йена, сидевшего на его — нижних — нарах. — Эй, ты чего такой смурной? Случилось сегодня чего? Приставал, может, кто? Так ты мне только скажи, я его…  
— Да нет, — Йен мотнул рыжей головой и вздохнул. — И слышь, я, вообще-то, и сам могу о себе позаботиться. Драться умею, если ты помнишь.  
— Умеешь, — согласился Микки, садясь рядом. — А позаботиться о себе — не умеешь. И не спорь, бля.  
— Ладно, — Йен снова вздохнул. — Микки… слышь… в общем, теперь мне с тобой надо поговорить.  
— Говори, — Микки пожал плечами. О чём пойдёт речь, он понятия не имел — а зря предполагать не любил.  
— Микки… — Йен поднял на него зеленовато-серые глаза, — я… теперь я от тебя залетел, понимаешь?  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Микки. Чего-чего, а этого он точно не ожидал.  
— Ага, — Йен неожиданно улыбнулся. — Сегодня узнал. В лазарете.  
— Это когда… — Микки помолчал, — когда я тебя в последний раз?..  
— Наверное. Ты же в меня и кончил тогда, и… Ну, мы, конечно, предохранялись, таблетки достали, но — ты же их пил, так? Не я. А я… я тогда… просто не подумал.  
— Мы оба не подумали, — тихо ответил Микки.  
— Не подумали. И… и теперь… мне сказали, что аборт ещё не поздно, но… но я тоже не хочу.  
— И я не хочу, — сказал Микки, и Йен улыбнулся шире.  
— Правда?  
— Ну конечно. Слушай, мы ведь уже тех двоих, что я родил, решили растить, да? Ну, ещё один будет. Велика разница. У моего отца тоже куча детей была, у твоего тоже. С голоду никто не подох. И вообще… ну, когда в тюряге беременеешь, оно, знаешь ли, вообще выгодно. Легче срок мотать. Охраннички поблажки будут в работе делать, всё такое.  
— Блядь, да это-то тут причём! — Йен на секунду возмутился, но тут же снова заулыбался. — А впрочем, тоже хорошо.  
— Ну, а я о чём.  
Йен придвинулся ближе. Обнял Микки, положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Не хочется только, чтобы наш ребёнок в тюремном приюте жил, — тихо сказал он. — Мы ведь не сразу выйдем, как он родится. Майкл и Мэнди с донной Розой, в безопасности… а тут…  
— Ну, что поделаешь, — Микки философски вздохнул, обнял Йена одной рукой и поцеловал в висок. — Не хочется, чтобы в приюте, да. Ну так, а куда его ещё? Выйдем — сразу же и заберём.  
— Может, я ещё что-нибудь придумаю, — пробормотал Йен и прижался к Микки крепче.

— Девочка, — счастливо улыбнувшись, сказал Йен, обнимая на узкой лазаретной койке крошечный живой свёрток.  
— Ага, — улыбаясь ещё шире, подтвердил сидевший рядом на стуле Микки.  
— Как назовём? — спросил Йен, поправляя складки одеяльца вокруг личика спящей дочери.  
— А как хочешь?  
— Хотел Моникой. В честь матери.  
— Хм, — пробормотал Микки и почесал нос. — Надеюсь, ей биполярка от вас двоих не передастся.  
— Я тоже над… Слушай, ну, а если передастся? Ты же… — Йен нахмурился, — ты же не станешь её меньше любить?  
— Дурак, — припечатал его Микки. — Тебя же я люблю. И вообще… насчёт биполярки-то… про Майкла с Мэнди мы тоже не знаем. Может, и…  
— Не будем об этом, — Йен поёжился и обнял дочь крепче. — Так ты не против имени? Ну… не то чтобы я с матерью прямо так уж близок был… но она умерла, и…  
— Да имя как имя, — Микки придвинулся ближе и заглянул в лицо Моники. — Красивое. Будут все трое на букву «М».  
— Чёрт, — Йен издал негромкий смешок. — Я не подумал. А впрочем, мне нравится. Ты ведь тоже на букву «М».  
— Ага, — Микки тоже засмеялся — тихо, стараясь не разбудить Монику.  
— …Можно?.. Надзиратели мне разрешили…  
Йен и Микки подняли глаза. На пороге стояла Фиона.  
— Фи?.. Не ожидал, — вырвалось у Йена; впрочем, выглядел он обрадованным.  
— Я тоже не ожидала, — Фиона подошла и за неимением второго стула присела на край койки Йена. — Что мне напишет не один из вас, а иммигрантка из Мексики, воспитывающая ваших старших детей.  
— Донна Роза? — обалдело переспросил Микки. — Но… я думал, она всё ещё…  
— …в Мексике? Ну, после того, как ты мексиканский картель стал, и ей, и вашим детям там тоже не слишком безопасно стало. Так что она в США.  
— Не бедствует? — Микки нахмурился. — А то… ну, отец у меня, конечно, тот ещё гомофоб, но я братьям написать могу…  
— Чтобы снова её в криминал впутать? Микки, не обижайся, я…  
— Да не обижаюсь я, — пробурчал Микки. — Так что? Нормально у неё всё?  
— Более чем. Приехала с кое-какими сбережениями и открыла закусочную.  
— Тогда ладно, — Микки с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Хочешь подержать? — Йен осторожно передал Фионе дочку. — Да, её зовут Моника.  
— Моника, — Фиона улыбнулась, беря Монику на руки. — Да, подержать хочу. А ещё хочу сказать, что готова о ней позаботиться, пока вы не выйдете.  
— Фиона, — на лице Йена появилось недоверчивое выражение. — Ты же говорила, что хватит с тебя детей…  
— Говорила. Но я не хочу, чтобы первые месяцы её жизни прошли в тюремном приюте, а повесить на донну Розу и её было бы уже слишком. Да и вы оба всё равно скоро выйдете, так?  
— Так, — подтвердил Микки.  
— Не хочется с ней расставаться, — Йен вздохнул. — Но… в общем, я тоже не хочу, чтобы она… здесь.  
— Вот видишь. Так что я сняла поблизости комнату на месяц. И как только ты готов будешь с ней расстаться, я её заберу. Все бумаги подпишем, стану временным опекуном.  
— Но потом мы её заберём, — твёрдо сказал Микки. — Всех троих заберём. Как только выйдем.  
— Кто ж спорит. Я у вас её отбирать точно не собираюсь.  
— Дети на букву «М», — сказал Йен, и они с Микки и Фионой улыбнулись.  
Моника продолжала безметяжно спать.


End file.
